The Untold
by WolfSister97
Summary: A series of unrelated ADULT stories between (mainly) OCs in the World of Warcraft universe. A blood elf mourning her lover runs into a worgen in Hillsbrad, a tauren and a human form a relationship while training for the Argent Crusade, a married pandaren couple must find their way in opposite factions, and an Illidari recruit finds herself falling in love with her Master.
1. Chapter 1: Aeda

**This is my first (serious) attempt at making a complete story. It will be fairly long and will tie into the lore of World of Warcraft. This is rated M for adult content. Usually I'm an editor rather than a writer but some friends demanded that I start writing, so here goes! I don't own anything; just the OCs in the story. Feel free to comment.**

She woke up in the room next to her betrothed, each in their own bed. Aeda bit her dark red lip and slowly slipped out from beneath her sheets, smoothing her gown and dragging a brush through her ash-blonde hair before tying it into a long braid draped over one shoulder. Glancing occasionally at Verin's still-sleeping form, she couldn't help but to feel a longing to crawl into his bed... but no. Not until the wedding. She woke up every morning to write inscriptions, but today there seemed to be a chill in the air of Eversong as she prepared to gather herbs for milling into ink.

"Aeda, wait for me!" She whirled around, a smile playing on her lips as she saw the glint of Verin's crimson-and-gold armor as he jogged to her and picked her up in his arms. They stood with their foreheads touching and kissed each other softly. Aeda was the first to pull away; if they had stayed that close for too long she thought her self control would dissolve and she'd be one step closer to forsaking her values.

Sure, Verin was her fiance. But they weren't married yet, and despite the fact that he knew Aeda's morals, Verin was a man. The man she loved, who wasn't afraid of anything, particularly when it came to protecting her. Just the other week he had a brawl with an orc making lewd comments about her in a bar. Despite the orc's size, Verin came out of the fight with barely a scratch. Aeda admired Verin for that; strength and courage were two things that she lacked. Verin knew this, and always felt the need to protect his beautiful young bride-to-be. She couldn't say that she was unappreciative; lately, Eversong had been dangerous for those who didn't know how to throw a spell, stab something, or defend themselves in some other way. The animals were acting restless, sometimes even attacking the High Elves when unprovoked.

"Skysong, I know how you are without your rest. I'll be fine." Aeda smiled at the exasperated look on his face, already knowing what his response would be.

"How could I rest knowing you're in danger, Love? It is my job to protect those like you." His gentle hands on her waist and half-smile were enough to make her want to melt. Aeda ran her fingers through Verin's long blue-black hair and stood on her toes to kiss that defined jaw of his, then she took his hand and they began wandering the woods, searching for herbs.

The day passed quickly as it always did when the two were together; Aeda's bright smiles and laughter made Verin beam, and there seemed to be no end to their conversations. Eventually, Verin pointed out that it was nearly dusk and they should hurry home. Aeda was about to respond when they heard the first screams, large groups of people running frantically, and smelled the stench of smoke and death. Stomach churning, Aeda stared wide-eyed at her fiance.

"What's going on?" She choked out, clinging to Verin's armored chest.

"I don't know exactly, but we're obviously under attack. Let's move." He grabbed her by the arm and the couple started sprinting East, back towards their home. This was the version of her betrothed that Aeda didn't know nearly so well; gone were the easy smiles and adoring look in his eyes. He was starting to become the seasoned warrior, the commander, that she had only heard about in stories as a girl.

With his greatsword drawn, Verin calmly ordered each of the High elves that they ran into to fight near the villages if they looked strong, or to seek shelter in the nearest guarded areas if they looked like amateurs. From these frantic people, Aeda pieced together most of the story: the Lich King was here, ready to take the Sunwell for his own. He brought a vast army of horrid undead minions, which only kept growing as more and more elves fell in the battle. How could Silvermoon be so unprepared? Why was nobody warned? Aeda didn't have time to mull the questions over as Verin shoved her to the side with a shout, and in less than a second he was being swarmed by reanimated, rotting corpses. Aeda screamed, and looked around wildly for something, anything, to help fight these monsters. Verin was handling the ambush well on his own; most of the group of armored skeletons, ghouls, and geists were dead once more at his feet, but a fresh wave of fear washed over her as she saw a foul behemoth lumbering over.

"Oh, by the Light." She whispered, her face pale. There was no way that even Verin could handle this thing alone, not to mention the new swarm on risen skeletons trailing in its wake. Verin glanced at Aeda, then his eyes found what she was staring at with such horror.

Sweat glistening on his brow, Verin smiled sadly at Aeda as he pulled her to her feet and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "My love, you must go. I'll hold them back and then I will find you after this is over." She knew the last part was a lie, and that's when the tears finally leaked from her lavender eyes. She shook her head, begging him to come with her. Just run.

"Verin, don't leave me like this. You can't!" She was nearing hysteria.

"RUN, Aeda! Just leave; you'll be the death of both of us if you don't go. Just leave." Verin's words stung like a slap to her face. She didn't have time to be hurt for long; the undead were almost upon them again.

Running a few yards, Aeda found a discarded bow and a few arrows. She didn't hesitate to pick up the weapon and tried to mimic the Rangers that were far to her left, shooting at the grotesque creation. She could smell its stench now; its guts hung outside of the body, and limbs were attached to places where no creature was ever born with them. Each held some evil-looking weapon with glinting black metal; one had a hook and chain, others had cleavers, spiked maces. There was no way the unprepared High Elves of Quel'Thalas could win this battle against the Scourge.

Aeda barely registered the death of each of the Rangers, but her scream was deafening even to her own ears one the undead monstrosity turned to her Verin, and struck him with a mace with such force that the warrior fell to the ground many feet from where he had stood a moment before. Verin barely twitched his hands up with his sword angled to pierce the terrible creation's rotting core right as it landed a hit crushing his chest. Neither Verin or the monster moved any more; save for the ground-shaking thud of the abomination. She didn't know how long she stayed next to Verin's corpse, sobbing loudly in the dark, smoke-filled scar in the land.

Eventually, the fallen Rangers were reanimated as banshees, and having a bow, Aeda was killed and raised again as one. It was a long time before the Lich King's grasp broke, and she was freed from him along with the rest of the Forsaken. Sylvanas, Aeda and the rest of the Dark Rangers managed to find their bodies and inhabit them once more, but the rest of Azeroth viewed them as monsters. Shortly after Aeda swore fealty to the Banshee Queen, she made her leave rather than stay and fight for Lordaeron with the vast majority of the free-willed undead.

Alone with her grief, shunned by nearly every living race, and without any regard for her own life, Aeda wandered aimlessly. _Maybe I'm in Hillsbrad Foothills now? It seems familiar, but it's been years since I was in this area..._ She squinted with her glowing red eyes, trying to remember the last place she had passed. She couldn't remember, and felt a slight pang of embarrassment. _Well this is great. What would Verin say? He'd surely scold me for being such a fool._

Aeda's mind wandered to all the things she wished she had done differently. She knew that if she had run as Verin told her, his death wouldn't have been in vain. If she had bothered to learn how to fight properly, she may have helped save him. If she hadn't been so caught up in silly _morals_ she could have shown him just how much he meant to her. If only he knew.

Sucking in a breath, Aeda caught sight of Dark Rangers camouflaged near the scattered trees ahead. _What in the world...?_ Curiously, Aeda looked around and made her way towards the nearest one with a hand reaching back for her bow, the other pulling her hooded black cloak over her hair. It was still mostly ash-blond save for the ends, which had turned light blue somehow in undeath. Before Aeda got within 20 yards of the other Dark Ranger, she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, fuck," Aeda muttered in Orcish, her eyes widening as she started backing away from the pack of worgen now attempting to rip apart the struggling Ranger and her giant spider companion. Shaking her head, Aeda began firing arrows at the pack. After what seemed to be hours (but was really about five minutes), the injured Ranger spotted Aeda and nodded her head in acknowledgement and thanks. Aeda nodded back, then turned and began walking back to the road. Her questions weren't worth watching somebody get torn apart; she doubted that her already-scarred mind could handle that.

 _If it were me getting attacked, I wouldn't fight. Maybe this curse would end, and I would see my love again._ With a grim smile, Aeda saw the single worgen with purple eyes glowing as it tackled her. _Those look like my eyes._ The air in her lungs rushed out with a huff as she fell on her back, and she didn't bother reaching for her bow or the knife on her hip. Instead, she spread out underneath the huge black beast with her hands by her long hair, exposing her mail-armored chest, bare stomach, and slender legs clad in fitted leather with studs and a layer of mail slung over her hips. She felt a strange emotion with the animal over her, baring its teeth and snarling with those claws curved as if to rip out her organs. It wasn't fear, but... excitement?

"Go on then," she said raggedly in the Common tongue, smirking.

The beast didn't move, but stared at her utter confusion with his eyes softening slightly as the feral sound in his throat died. "You speak common... elf?" The worgen asked with his deep, gravelly voice that sounded like a growl. It sent a shiver down Aeda's spine.

"Yes, wolf," She cocked her head, trying to glare at him. "Now do your job and kill me already. End this torment; I want to see-" she closed her eyes and paused. "It doesn't matter. Just... Hurry up." Aeda looked into the worgen's narrowed eyes with her own, devoid of emotion.

"What is wrong with you, little blood elf?" He muttered, standing up over her and setting her back onto her feet. "You really want to die, without a fight? You are not like these other Dark Rangers. I saw you kill other worgen to save that one up in the clearing, yet you do nothing to save yourself. Explain."

Aeda didn't speak for a moment, but when she finally did, her whole story came out as if somebody had removed the dam containing the thoughts and memories in her mind. It was the middle of the night before Aeda finished telling the worgen everything about her life in Eversong, her betrothal to Verin, the battle against the Scourge, and her life as a renegade for the last several years. The worgen listened patiently under a tree. They decided to make a fire for the time being, his body and the flames warming Aeda.

"Your Verin was 400 years older than you? How old are you, elf?" the beast asked, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"132. That's about 19 as most mortal life spans compare." Aeda glanced up from the piece of raw stag she was nibbling on, and saw her new companion tear at his piece with fangs as long as her fingers.

"So... I'm older than you. I'm nearly 25." His laugh sounded halfway between a bark and a human laugh.

Aeda smiled slightly, "Doesn't mean you're smarter, wolf. You should have killed me."

"My name is Shiv. Or, at least that's what my friends call me. Why would I kill you, girl? You didn't fight back, didn't slaughter my kind in cold blood..."

"Because you're Alliance, and I am Horde. And keeping me... alive, I suppose... is cruel. I just wanted to see Verin again." Aeda's voice rose, bitter tears sliding down her beautiful porcelain face. "You won't even grant me that. What kind of monsters do you Alliance dogs aim to be?"

Shiv snarled softly, "Watch it," He warned. "I didn't kill you because it didn't feel right; you are an elf. When was the last time anybody treated you as one instead of as just another undead minion of the Banshee Queen? When was the last time somebody listened to you speak, or did this?" Shiv pulled Aeda onto his lap as if she weighed nothing, his huge arms wrapped around her lithe body and his muzzle rested between her neck and shoulder.

Speechless, Aeda slowly began to relax as Shiv's claws untangled her hair and his warmth burned through her. His huge body gave her comfort. "To answer your questions," she whispered, "Never. Not since..." she swallowed, holding back more tears. Usually she didn't allow herself to cry, but for some reason her emotions were raw when she was with this man.

Shiv understood, and very gently traced Aeda's lower lip with one claw to silence her. She closed her eyes, and leaned back into the worgen's broad chest, her fingers exploring the muscles and scars underneath the fur. Aeda could have sworn Shiv started purring as he adjusted her, cradling her as if she were his to protect. _Why is he treating me as if I'm not a monster? Surely this would be considered treason if his comrades found out. Why do I feel so safe?_ She didn't have the energy to ponder the questions before she fell asleep, and Shiv followed suit shortly after. Their breathing was synchronized, and for once they both had a restful night.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite being undead, Aeda felt... warm. Hot. She whimpered, her pleasant dream about inscription and love songs in many languages shifting into the smell of burning buildings and corpses throughout Eversong, and the heat melting her flesh. Aeda awoke with a flinch, eyes darting around wildly under the glare of the sun. Shiv's clawed hands tightened around her, and his fur bristled.

"What's wrong, elf? I could smell your fear." His voice was gentle, but his eyes- the ones she saw as a mirror image of her's in life- were cold and focused not on her, but on the trees around them.

"It's nothing," she reached up as if to stroke the fur on his neck, but dropped her hand before she could touch him. "I just had a bad dream. I'm sorry if I woke you." Aeda looked up apologetically at Shiv, and he relaxed again.

"Don't apologize. I was awake for a while anyway; I don't need that much sleep, but _you_ sleep like the dead." The corners of his mouth twitched upwards, revealing more of his fang-like teeth. Aeda was silent for a moment, but then started laughing at the weak jest.

"So what were you doing while I was asleep? You could have just set me on the ground." Aeda realized she was still in the worgen's lap, and began to shift to her feet. Shiv hugged her closer to his chest, growling as he moved her legs around his waist in such a way that it would have made her blush if she could have.

"Don't," he muttered, "Maybe I thought the ground was no place for you to sleep. Maybe I just like having a pretty little elf on top of me." He realized what he said a bit too late, and tried to backtrack. Aeda was shocked, her mouth open slightly. She thought about how nice it was to sleep in a man's arms, then chose her words carefully.

"Well," _Do I have the courage to say this?_ She put a sultry smile on her face as she pressed her breasts against Shiv's chest, her cool fingers tangling in his fur, "Maybe I like being on top of you, but I _definitely_ liked it when you were on top of me."

Shiv gaped at her for a moment, then his expression changed from surprise to one filled with need. _Oh, what have I done? I was just playing with him..._ Aeda swallowed, trying to stay calm. "You didn't answer my question," she said, her voice a little more shrill than she intended, "What were you doing while I was asleep?"

"I was watching you, mainly. Watching for other Dark Rangers and worgen as well, but... you're very distracting." Shiv nipped at one of Aeda's ears playfully, making her gasp.

"Oh," she whispered, then cleared her throat and went on, "I don't think I'm distracting, but I am truly sorry if that's what you think." _Why do I feel so anxious? No, I know why, and I'm pretty sure he does too..._

Shiv tilted his head and ran his claws down Aeda's back, scratching her just enough to make her back arch. "Your scent while you were dreaming... If only I knew what it was about. It nearly drove me insane. You shouldn't do that to me, Aeda." His words were a hypnotic purr.

"It was just about songs and stuff," She mumbled, looking down, "And why shouldn't I drive you insane? So far, it's proven to be fun."

Shiv chuckled. "Fun? You don't seem like the type to just do... _fun._ "

Aeda bit her lip, "You're not wrong."

Shiv lifted her chin with a claw, making her eyes meet his. "Then what do you want? Am I misreading you?" His voice was soft, not teasing.

"Maybe you are. I don't... I've never..." Aeda sighed. Shiv blinked.

"Really? Not once, in your whole life?"

"No. I only had one relationship, and I told you everything about it."

"I like you, Aeda... Maybe in time, you'll like me too. Don't force yourself to do anything though." Shiv rested his head on top of Aeda's making her giggle at the odd situation.

 _An undead elf cuddling and discussing relationships with a worgen._ "I already like you, Shiv. And not just as a friend. I've never felt so safe with a man. I can't explain why I like you after so little time, but..." Her small shoulders shrugged, and then she wrapped her arms around him.

"You're mine, then?" He asked, almost disbelieving.

"Yes. I'm yours." She barely finished her answer before she was on her back, Shiv's claws tearing at the armor on her chest and legs. He paused.

"Your first time shouldn't be with a beast. No promises after this, though." With a wink, Shiv stood quickly and Aeda watched with amazement as a puff of smoke appeared around him, with a bit of crackling and a hiss.

Emerging from the dissipating smoke, the most beautiful human stood before her. His eyes were still purple, his hair black and flowing down to his bare chest. The coarse stubble along his jaw made Aeda want to feel that roughness against her soft skin. His height surprised her; he looked nearly as tall as his worgen form, with the defined muscles of an athlete or a soldier. He smiled lazily, his white teeth slightly sharper than your average human's. Kneeling between Aeda's bare legs, he moved her ruined armor out of the way.

"You are even more beautiful like this," he said, his voice smooth and considerably higher (though still a husky baritone) in this form, "Though I must say that leather and mail suits you quite well." Shiv trailed his fingers down Aeda's face to her neck, kissing her cheeks gently. She closed her eyes, and her hands found his shoulders.

"I don't know which version of you I like better," Aeda smiled, turning her head just enough to catch Shiv's lips with hers.

"I wish we had met like this instead of with me as a... monster." He looked away.

"I fell for you while you were a 'monster' anyway." She bit his neck playfully, sucking on the skin to leave her mark. His hand tightened a bit on her throat as he groaned.

" _Shit_ , Aeda. I'm trying to be gentle, but you're making me seriously reconsider." Shiv's eyes glowed a bit, but his lips were smirking mischievously.

"Just kiss me." She whispered, and he obliged. His kiss wasn't rough, but it wasn't gentle either. It was passionate, his teeth grazing her lower lip every now and then. Aeda parted her lips, and their tongues met. They finally broke apart, breathless.

"Aeda, are you-"

"Don't you dare ask that question." She said raggedly, her hands sliding down Shiv's back, making him press his hips against her. He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, grinning at her expression when she felt his hard cock straining against his leather pants and pressing against her thigh. Shiv kissed Aeda's forehead.

"Just relax, love." He moved lower, kissing both of her breasts; his tongue traced circles around her nipples, and his teeth bit the full part underneath each one. As Aeda couldn't stop herself from moaning any longer, he reached down to her soft folds, making her writhe against him.

"Shiv, please," she panted, her fingers clumsily unlacing his pants and pushing them down with her knees. He put a hand back on her throat, and kissed her lips again as his other hand spread her _other_ lips with his fingers.

"How could I say no to you, little elf?" He rasped as he pressed against her wet entrance. She shuddered slightly, and Shiv thrust into her with one swift motion before she could tense up. Aeda cried out anyway, and Shiv kissed her neck softly, licking the few tears that fell from her eyes. She smiled at that, and relaxed a little bit.

Shiv slowly pulled out, leaving only the head inside her, and thrust inside quickly, repeating it at the same frustratingly slow pace just to watch Aeda struggle with her shyness. He knew that she wanted to ask him to move faster, maybe even be rougher with her now that she was getting used to his size. He just kissed her neck, biting her collar bone every now and then to make her voice rise, rubbed her breasts until they were as warm as his body, and then he stopped right before Aeda found release.

"Why did you stop?" She pouted.

"Because I'm not done yet, darling." He pulled her up and she stumbled into the tree trunk they were by, using her hands to steady herself. Shiv pressed one of his hands down between her shoulder blades, noticing the huge scar that must have cleaved her delicate body nearly in half. He'd ask about it later, he decided.

"What are you-?" Aeda felt awkward being bent over in this position; outdoors under a tree of all places! She screamed Shiv's name and a few profanities in various languages as he shoved himself inside her again and again, his firm hands holding her hips and supporting most of her weight when her knees buckled under the force of his thrusts.

Finally, she felt as if everything in her core was going to break, and her body shook with her first orgasm. Shiv groaned, moving faster and more erratically as he pulled Aeda's hair and brought her up against his chest. Lifting her underneath her thighs with one arm and wrapping the other around her torso, he kissed her so softly and sweetly that she came.

"That's right," he said, his cum mixing with hers and dripping out. Shiv held Aeda in that position until they could both breathe normally again, kissing each other the whole time. When Shiv set Aeda down, she smiled and kissed his chest, then down his stomach, and finally his wet dick.

Shiv raised his eyebrows, surprised. Aeda held his gaze as her lips closed around him, and she tasted the salty bitterness of his cum, and the tangy sweetness of hers. It almost made her want him again, even though they had spent most of the morning tangled up in each other. He closed his eyes, one hand in his mussed hair and the other pulling hers back in a ponytail. Aeda licked Shiv until he was clean, and then kept taking him into her mouth until he was hard again.

"I'm so glad you're mine," he said, smiling crookedly as his hand tightened in her hair, and he pressed himself deeper into her throat. Aeda looked up, grabbing Shiv's hips and digging her nails into him. He hissed and his cock twitched, and he had both hands in her hair then and started thrusting gently. Aeda gagged and kept her hands on his hips, closing her eyes. Shiv pulled her hair and her head moved back, angled upwards. Their eyes met as he came on her face.

"That was fun," Aeda said, standing and hugging Shiv. He grabbed her ass and smiled.

"I agree, though we should get cleaned up. And I need to get you some new armor." He motioned to the pile of shredded leather and broken chain mail links. Aeda giggled.

 **There you have it, Aeda and Shiv are official. I think what I'll do for these stories is write them in order; easier than a chapter of one here, another there. Expect the next few chapters to be more of Aeda and Shiv. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated; life's been crazy. This chapter is kind of short because I'm leading into a more pivotal chapter that'll be at least 8,000 words as of now... And I switched from narrating in past tense to present, so tell me your thoughts. Enjoy!**

"Aeda, guess what?" Shiv grins. He looks stunning in his human form, but Aeda actually prefers when he shows his true form; his worgen form.

"What is it, Shiv?"

"I think I found a way for us to be together in a city, and not have to hide."

Aeda drops the torn leather glove she was repairing, looking surprised. "What? Go on!"

"We'll go to Northrend." Shiv looks at her cautiously, knowing her history there.

" _What?_ " Aeda hisses as anger, fear, and sadness flit across her face. "Are you fucking kidding me? I am never going back there. Ever. I can't!" She looks at Shiv helplessly, and he wraps an arm around her waist, letting her lean against his warm body.

"I know it's not easy, but Dalaran is a sanctuary. All races are welcome in the same city, and in the Underbelly we could even live in the same house. It's the best I could think of..." Shiv trails off nervously, glancing at Aeda. She buries her face in his fur.

"It's… not a bad plan," she admits, her words muffled, "but there's a _war_ in Northrend. There always will be. What if we get called to fight? What then?"

"Then we'll have to fight, but even that is better than a life of constantly being hunted, being on the run." Aeda pulls back and looks into Shiv's eyes for a moment.

She smiles and starts laughing so hard that she falls over, and just keeps laughing even harder. Shiv looks a little hurt, but mostly amused. "I didn't know it was funny to you. Thinking of the future."

Pulling herself together, Aeda jumps back up onto Shiv's lap and strokes the soft fur on the sides of his face. "That's not what made me laugh. The thought of me fighting in a war that I thought I had finally escaped… I don't know. It's not funny." She bites her lip, looking away.

"No, it isn't," Shiv admits, gently pulling her closer with his clawed hands, "I'm sorry to bring it up. I knew thinking of Northrend would be difficult for you, but I just thought..."

Aeda shakes her head and leans in to kiss Shiv's nose, their bodies pressing against each other. He licks her neck where it's most sensitive in return. "Don't worry. For you, I'd even go back to Northrend."

"You mean that?" Shiv's light purple eyes dance.

 _By the light, how could I ever say no to him? He has so much hope, good intentions, a kind view on the world; not to mention…_ "Of course, silly wolf. I've been telling you for months now that I'd follow you anywhere. I suppose it is time to prove it." Aeda tilts her hips forward, slowly, watching Shiv's eyes flash as he growls softly.

"If you're going to tease me, at least make it worth my while." Shiv smirks in the way only _he_ can in his true form. He grabs Aeda's thighs and rakes his claws over them, just hard enough that she can feel it through her leather-and-mail armor.

Pouting slightly, her red eyes wide in faux-innocence she asks, "How do I do that?"

Shiv chuckles, flexing his clawed hands slightly, "You know exactly how, little elf. Use that smart mouth of yours."

Before Aeda can respond, Shiv lays down and spins her around so quickly that she is on her hands and knees, straddling him in reverse. He tears her pants off quickly, and she takes off the rest of her armor before Shiv can tear it apart yet again. Aeda quickly unties his pants, and he kicks them off while pulling Aeda's hips toward his face.

Whenever Shiv licks her, she takes him deeper into her mouth and lets him control exactly how fast they go. She doesn't feel the slightest bit awkward or nervous being naked in such a position with him; it's like they are two halves of a whole. Shiv nips very gently at the sensitive bundle of nerves between Aeda's legs, which sends her over the edge, and he follows right after.

"Dis be infuriatin'." Shiv huffs.

Aeda tries not to laugh at the disguise he is wearing as they board the zeppelin outside of Undercity to the Howling Fjord. Shiv looks like a middle-aged troll with green hair and incredibly large tusks.

"You even sound like a troll; I really should have paid that mage more for a job well done." Aeda whispers in his ear, snickering. Shiv grimaces and steps onto the zeppelin, sulking.

"Ya know, in da Alliance some be sayin' trolls be savages, like we be no bettah den animals. Why dey lie, mon?" Shiv muses.

Aeda shrugs, "I would assume the goblins that enslaved trolls back on Kezan started the rumor to degrade… your people. It is wrong, but doesn't that give trolls an advantage? Being underestimated isn't always a bad thing."

Shiv nods, his tusks nearly hitting an orc walking by. He mumbles an apology, then glances around before leaning towards Aeda.

"Let's go, Aeda. I feel like I be standin' out here." Aeda takes in Shiv's tense posture, and sighs.

"You don't stand out; trolls are obviously welcome here. If you are THAT uncomfortable, I suppose we could go to our room below decks." Aeda grabs Shiv's gnarled blue hand, and leads him down a set of steep wooden stairs under a canopy in the middle of the zeppelin. Light filters through the small windows, making the narrow path through the dining room easier to navigate.

The moment the couple enters their room, Shiv drops heavily onto the bed and pulls Aeda onto his lap. She smiles and puts her hand on his chest. Shiv sighs and begins to relax as Aeda's hands roam over his hunched shoulders, down his narrow waist…

"You want me even like dis?" Shiv asks, his face showing no emotion.

"Of course. You're still Shiv, no matter how you may look at the moment," Aeda flashes a grin, "think of it as roleplaying."

Shiv chuckles, laying back and watching as Aeda begins taking off her armor at an agonizingly slow pace. He groans and hastily removes his own clothing, taking in Aeda's pale skin and delicate curves. She is incredibly slim with small firm breasts, a flat stomach with a trace of a six-pack, and every bit of fat on her body seemingly going to her ass. Shiv's eyes linger on it, his cock growing as she turns to him and slides on top of him smoothly, her movements even more graceful than usual.

"I be likin' dis." Shiv says in a low voice, Aeda straddling him and sighing as she grinds her wet pussy against his cock, her juices covering it already.

Shiv grabs her hips gently, pulling her down onto him and making a moan escape her lips. Aeda takes his hands and guides them up to her breasts while moving her hips at a steady pace, and Shiv massages them while she pleases herself with his throbbing cock.

Taking a deep breath after a few minutes of this, Shiv holds Aeda's ass still and begins thrusting upwards into her roughly.

"By the Light, Shiv… I really don't have any self-control with you. It's not fair…" she trails off, her breaths becoming more ragged as he continues thrusting, her moans becoming louder as she starts cumming. Shiv groans and speeds up, squeezing her hips and smacking her ass occasionally.

"Shiv, stop! I can't handle it," she pleads, her eyes glazing over slightly as Shiv makes her cum again, this time his spraying into her and dripping out down her inner thighs.

"Did you like that?" Shiv asks huskily as Aeda lays down next to him. She smiles shyly and nods, closing her eyes and wrapping an arm around her lover as he traces his fingers lightly over the scar on her back. Aeda snuggles closer once he stops, and the two drift off into sleep for the rest of the zeppelin ride.

"THE ZEPPELIN TO UNDERCITY HAS ARRIVED! ALL ABOARD!" Shiv and Aeda jerk awake at the commotion as other passengers board for the next trip, and they quickly throw on their armor and clothing before leaving the small room together.

Aeda freezes right before stepping off the ship, her face blank and body impossibly still. Shiv wraps an arm around her waist reassuringly, bringing her back to reality. Shaking slightly- and not from the frigid air- Aeda smiles nervously and continues walking with Shiv, ignoring the strange looks from other passengers as they weave their way down the stairs of the tower, holding hands.

Once the couple reaches the nearby flight master, Shiv pulls out a small sack of gold and pays for two wind riders to Dalaran. Flying side by side with the cold wind stinging their faces, Aeda and Shiv begin the next part of their journey.


End file.
